Kamen Rider Decade
:This article is about the television series. For the series' main character, Decade, see Tsukasa Kadoya. is the title of the first-half of the 2009 edition of the long-running Kamen Rider Series of tokusatsu dramas. Decade, as its title suggests, is the tenth of the Heisei Rider Series, having begun with Kamen Rider Kuuga in 2000. It began broadcast the week following the finale of Kamen Rider Kiva and is featured in Super Hero Time alongside the 2009 edition of the Super Sentai Series, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The catchphrase for the series is . Casting Masahiro Inoue, who has portrayed Keigo Atobe in the ''Prince of Tennis'' musicals, has been cast in the lead role for Decade as Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade. Also involved is Kanna Mori as Natsumi Hikari, and Renji Ishibashi as Natsumi's grandfather Eijiro Hikari.Gackt、必殺技“投げキッス”で仮面ライダー出演を熱望 ニュース-ORICON STYLE- Another member of the cast is Tatsuhito Okuda as the mysterious Narutaki. The World of Kamen Rider Kuuga, as well as most of the other Rider Worlds, sport several characters that have been renamed and cast with different actors. Ryouta Murai has been cast as Yusuke Onodera who is the series' version of Kuuga. Characters As the story of Kamen Rider Decade takes place amongst many different dimensions, the characters and settings change as the series go on. The only constant characters are Tsukasa Kadoya and the Hikari family: Natsumi Hikari and her grandfather, Eijiro. However, the group is joined by various members of the A.R. Worlds that they visit. Kamen Riders Other World Kamen Riders Movie Exclusive Riders Original Series Riders Allies *Eijiro Hikari / Doctor Shinigami / Ikadevil *Kiva-la *Ai Yashiro *Kivat-bat the 3rd *Arms Monsters *Reiko Momoi *Ai, Mai and Mi *Yuri Tomoda *Toko Yashiro *Kohana *Owner *Naomi *Teddy / Macheteddy *Grandmother *Mayu *Alternative Natsumi Hikari *Chinatsu *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Hikoma Kusakabe *Kuroko *Kurando Tani *Masahiko Okamura *Sayo Kadoya / High Priestess Bishium |Shotaro Hidari/Philip |} *Yuriko Misaki / Electro Wave Human Tackle Villains *Narutaki *Grongi **N-Gamio-Zeda *Fangires **Beetle Fangire **Yuki *Mirror Monsters *Undeads **Paradoxa Undead **Fourteen *Orphnochs **Tiger Orphnoch **Dragon Orphnoch **Lobster Orphnoch **Centipede Orphnoch *Lords **Taurus Ballista *Imagins **Alligator Imagin *Oni Brothers **Goludora **Shilubara *Worms **Phylloxera Worm *Makamou **Gyuki *Gedoushu **Shitari of the Bones **Chinomanako **Sasamatage **Nanashi Company **Susukodama *Dai-Shocker **Apollo Geist **Ambassador Hell **General Jark **King Dark **Nobuhiko Tsukikage / Shadow Moon **Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **Schwarian **Ritsuko Okamura **Dai-Shocker Combatmen **Chaps *Super Shocker **Bee Woman **Neo Organism **Doras **Super Shocker Combatmen Synopsis The story revolves around the nine previous universes of the Heisei Kamen Riders merging into one, something that would destroy all the worlds. To prevent this, Tsukasa Kadoya transforms into Kamen Rider Decade and is told that to protect his own world he must travel with Natsumi and her grandfather to the other Kamen Riders' Worlds (referred to as an A.R. World or Another Rider's World) and eliminate the anomaly in that world. Along the way, confronting the mysterious Narutaki and the thief Daiki Kaitoh, they are joined by Yusuke Onodera of the World of Kuuga and Kivala of the World of Kiva.テレビ朝日|仮面ライダーディケイド To fit with the photography motif of the series, the main Kamen Riders of the series follow the CMYK color model: Decade is magenta, Diend is cyan, and Kuuga (Ultimate Form) is black. While no specific Rider has been yellow, the armor of Kuuga Rising Ultimate is yellow (gold). Rider War The , first revealed in Natsumi Hikari's dream, composed of many Kamen Riders, all of whom where seemingly defeated by Kamen Rider Decade. However, Kamen Rider Kuuga survived the initial battle, assuming Ultimate Form to confront Decade once again with the two seemingly destroying each other in the ensuing battle. As Narutaki explains to Natsumi, the dream is a predestined event in which Decade will destroy all the worlds. Upon the ending of the final episode it is stated that the Great Rider War will be continued in the form of a movie. Thus bringing the true end to the Decade series. Episodes In an interview in the March 2009 issue of Kindai Magazine, Masahiro Inoue stated that Decade was slated as having only 30 episodes.Kindai March 2009 A subsequent interview in Otonafami magazine confirms that only 30 episodes were filmed. No.19 The final episode count as stated in TV-Kun is 31.TV-Kun September 2009 Films ''The Onigashima Battleship'' was released on May 1, 2009. The film takes place between episodes 15 and 16 of ''Decade and primarily features the cast characters from Kamen Rider Den-O in their new media franchise, the Cho Den-O Series. ''All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' The film opened in Japanese theaters on August 8, 2009, double-booked with the Shinkenger film. The film is billed as featuring twenty-six Kamen Riders: the original ten Showa Riders, BLACK, BLACK RX, Shin, ZO, J, the previous nine Heisei Riders, Decade, and Diend. It also features the first on-screen appearance of the 11th Heisei Kamen Rider: Kamen Rider Double. The film provides light to Tsukasa's past and Decade's relation with the mysterious Dai-Shocker organization, whose membership is composed of the various villains and monsters that previous Kamen Riders battled with. ''Movie War 2010'' As part of the 東映［映画］|accessdate=2009-10-03}} triple feature, ''Decade s film tells the story of what happens following the television series' cliffhanger finale, and is to be released in Japanese theaters on December 12, 2009 (initially hinted during a post credits trailer after All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker). Double was also featured in the sequence. The October issue of TV-Kun also makes reference to this movie, stating that . Gackt will once again perform the film's theme song, "Stay the Ride Alive" to be released January 1, 2010. Crossover with Super Sentai Series An upcoming film will feature a crossover between the characters of the Kamen Rider SeriesKamen Rider Series''and the ''Super Sentai Series, that will be released in 2012. It will mainly feature the cast of Kamen Rider Fourze and the cast of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters as well as the cast of Kamen Rider Decade and the cast of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Other returning characters include, Shu Watanabe reprising his role from Kamen Rider OOO, and Rina Akiyama, Kenjirō Ishimaru, and Toshihiko Seki reprising their roles from Kamen Rider Den-O. The film is tentatively titled . Super Adventure DVD The called is the Hyper Battle DVD for Decade. Like [[Kamen Rider Kiva#Adventure Battle DVD|''Kiva's DVD]], it is another "Choose Your Own Adventure" style story. The viewer's choices throughout the DVD affect how Decade and Diend's fight against Dai-Shocker's as well as Yusuke Onodera's completion of the Decade Bazooka weapon from a punch out sheet in the back of a Televi-Kun magazine. ''World of Stronger For Decade's S.I.C Hero Saga side story tells of how Tsukasa and the Hikari Studio crew enter the reality in which ''Kamen Rider Stronger takes place and meet up with the characters within, such as the original Yuriko Misaki. The first episode was published in Hobby Japan, June 2010. # # # # # # # # # # # # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * * * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : 仮面ライダーディケイド！！｜武田航平オフィシャルブログ 『MY ROOM』 Powered by アメブロ * * * * : ５年ぶりに復活っ！！｜杉浦太雄オフィシャルブログ『杉浦太雄 All My Life』 powered by アメブロ * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Diend: * Kamen Rider Kuuga: , * Others: , , , , , Songs ;Opening theme * "Journey through the Decade" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Ryo ** Arrangement: Kōtarō Nakagawa, Ryo ** Artist: Gacktデータカードダス 仮面ライダーバトル ガンバライド仮面ライダーディケイド-SOUND WEB- :In its first week on the Oricon Weekly Charts, "Journey through the Decade" reached the #2 spot, having sold approximately 51,666 records in that time. ;Ending Theme * "Ride the Wind" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Masahiro Inoue as Tsukasa Kadoya ** Episodes: 10-22, 28 :Masahiro Inoue had been recording "Ride the Wind" with Shuhei Naruse初|鳴瀬シュウヘイ オフィシャルブログ 「Shuhei Naruse blog」 released on April 22, 2009. Prior to its appearance in the series, Inoue announced the song's on his blog and that he would record it under his character's name.Ride the wind|井上正大オフィシャルブログ「Prelude」powered by Ameba * "Treasure Sniper" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Ryo ** Artist: Kimito Totani as Daiki Kaitoh ** Episodes: 23-27, 29-31 :On June 23, 2009, Kimito Totani announced on his personal blog that he was recording a new song for Decade.戸谷公人オフィシャルブログ: 報告！！ The Toei blog for Decade announced its title was "Treasure Sniper".仮面ライダーディケイド 第23話　エンド・オブ・ディエンド｜東映［テレビ］ Although "Treasure Sniper" did not have a release as a single, it and its instrumental are included on the MASKED RIDER DECADE COMPLETE CD-BOX boxed set. Avex Group, as part of Decade soundtrack, is releasing a series of albums featuring the songs of the previous nine Heisei Rider series titled the Masked Rider series Theme song Re-Product CD SONG ATTACK RIDE series. Each album features the original opening theme song, as well as a rearrangement of each by "Kamen Rider's official band" Rider Chips and by "Climax Jump" composer Shuhei Naruse. The first album, released on May 20, 2009, features originally performed by Masayuki Tanaka for Kamen Rider Kuuga, "Break the Chain" originally performed by Tourbillon for Kamen Rider Kiva, and "Alive A life" originally performed by Rica Matsumoto for Kamen Rider Ryuki. The second album, released on June 24, 2009, features "Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE" originally performed by Nanase Aikawa for Kamen Rider Blade, "Justiφ's" originally performed by Issa of Da Pump for Kamen Rider 555, and originally performed by Shinichi Ishihara for Kamen Rider Agito. The third album was released on July 22, 2009, and features the "Climax Jump" by AAA DEN-O form for Kamen Rider Den-O, "NEXT LEVEL" by YU-KI for Kamen Rider Kabuto, and by Akira Fuse for Kamen Rider Hibiki. Gackt also performed the theme to the film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. The song is titled "The Next Decade", and will be released on August 11, 2009.ＧＡＣＫＴ-リリース-ORICON STYLE ミュージック Trivia * This is the first rider series that cross over with Super Sentai. References Category:Over-Technology Category:Heisei era